


so i may have locked myself out of my apartment...?

by the_trash_can_is_my_home



Series: mini golf and labrador puppies [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: "huh guess i gotta go to spot's and use his phone...", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, albert's an ass but i love him, and goes, but yeah gay ensues, it's pretty much..., like a dumb bitch, race locks everything in his apartment, spot's pov, spot: oH fUcK i'M gAy, spot: oh i'm gay, spot: wait, we see u race
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trash_can_is_my_home/pseuds/the_trash_can_is_my_home
Summary: race locks his keys in his apartment. and his phone. and his wallet. spot is so done with his shit but also like... really gay.---part of a series - i would suggest reading the other parts if you want everything to make sense :)





	so i may have locked myself out of my apartment...?

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing a sequel for something that was supposed to just be a one-shot? more likely than you think.
> 
> also i'm sorry this one's a bit shorter than the last one!!! i'll try to keep them at at least around 2,000 if i write another

Spot had had a reasonably alright day. Sure, he’d had a morning class but the teacher didn’t set much work to do out of class and he had the rest of the day free so, naturally, he spent it lazing around his apartment watching Netflix on his couch. He did have a coffee with Hotshot, Henry, and Jojo but apart from that the rest of his day had been blissfully free of humans. It was around 11:25pm when Spot decided he should probably start on those questions if he wanted to get it done. It was also around 11:25pm when he heard a loud knock on his door. 

Grateful for the distraction, Spot puts his pencil down on the empty page and pushes his chair back from the small desk. Who could be calling at this time? It’s not like any salesman would even bother coming up to his apartment in the day time, let alone at this time night and none of his friends were  _ that _ crazy usually. When Spot opened his door, he was surprised but not unpleasantly.

“Antonio Higgins,” he addressed the slightly dishevelled figure on his doorway. “What, pray tell, are you doing outside my apartment at whatever the hell the time is?” The cheeks of the boy in front of him flushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well… it’s kind of embarrassing actually,” the boy seemed oddly flustered. 

“Racetrack, you showed up on my door after sprinting here from God knows where because your dog had ‘somehow escaped your apartment’ and made her way to mine.”

“Fair point,” Racetrack amended. “I kind of, maybe, might have left my keys in my apartment? And the door might possibly be locked,” the boy rambled as Spot stared at him with a look he hoped conveyed  _ ‘Racetrack you fucking idiot. _ ’ “And my phone might have conceivably been also locked in that apartment? So I guess what I’m asking is if I can use your phone?”

Spot let out a deep sigh at that. He may have only known Racetrack a couple of weeks and seen him maybe twice since their initial meeting but he could already tell that this guy was a fucking disaster. Nevertheless, he couldn’t exactly shoot him down.

“Sure,” he said, his own readiness surprising him. Racetrack’s whole face lit up and Spot would be lying if he said that Racetrack wasn’t attractive. I mean, that smile with those blonde locks and those piercing blue eyes…  it was really cute. “You look absolutely pitiful standing out there in the hallway by the way.”

Racetrack kind of just looked at him for a while, before raising an eyebrow.

“You lookin’ Spotty?” Spot felt his face heat up slightly and mentally chided himself. He honestly could not catch feelings for anyone at the moment, especially not the annoying stranger who lived on the floor above him.

“Don’t call me that,” he said turning around at walking back into the apartment. “It was more of an invite into my apartment so you’re not standing outside it looking like a stalker or some shit.”

“Aw, Spotty, you do care.” Spot flipped him off and walked to his desk to retrieve his phone. He walked back to the main space where Racetrack had made himself comfortable on the couch.

“Here.” He said, handing Racetrack the phone. “And be quick ‘Tonio, it’s like 11:30 or something.”

“Tonio?”

“Shut up and make the damn call.” Spot turned around and no, he was definitely not blushing. He saw Racetrack stand up from the couch out of the corner of his eye and was quick to take the vacated spot. 

“Hey, Albert, it’s Race-- Yeah, I do know what time it is… Look, you and I both know full well that you were not trying to sleep, that’s bullshit-- Listen, man, do you still have my spare key? …… What do you mean you don’t know? …… Well ask Finch then.”

There was a long pause and Race started to pace around the room. There was a noticeable crease on his brow and he’d started drumming his left hand against his thigh.

“Dude, not to hurry you up or anything, but just, you know, a friendly reminder that Peaches is locked in that apartment… Oh my God, thank you, Al, you’re a lifesaver!-- Yes, thank Finch for me too… Umm, where do you want to meet me?… uhhh I guess outside my apartment unless…” 

Race looked up at Spot questioningly, obviously asking if he could stay here until whoever he was calling got here. Spot nodded his head, a half-smile making its way onto his face. Race nodded and grinned back in a silent ‘thank you’.

“Yeah, yeah Al, I’m still here. Just come up to Apartment 57-- Yeah, it’s the apartment of the guy whose phone I’m borrowing… Shut up, Albert-- Oh, fuck off. -- Yeah, yeah, love you too. See you soon.” Race let out a sigh as he hung up and Spot raised an eyebrow.

“Who was that?”

“My best friend, Albert. He’s a dick.” Spot raised his eyebrows even further and Race giggled, honest to God giggled and if that wasn’t the cutest thing Spot had ever seen-- nope! Go away, gay thoughts! “No, I love him. He and his boyfriend, Finch, have the spare key to my apartment. They don’t live too far from here so I should be out of your hair in ten minutes, tops.”

“Well, considering we’ve got a bit of time to kill can I ask you a question?” Spot said, motioning for Race to join him on the couch. Race took the offer and smiled at him.

“Shoot.”

“Why is your dog named ‘Peaches?’” It was a question he had been meaning to ask but it never came up in their brief conversations. Race let out a breathy laugh.

“Well, Spotty.” Spot grimaced at the nickname. “That’s quite a story.” Spot raised an eyebrow and waved his hand for him to continue.

“Okay, so I got her when she was tiny, tinier than she is now and, believe it or not, she was a really timid pup. And I had no clue what to name her. The others had come up with options, I think Spot actually came up.” Race shot him a teasing grin and Spot flipped him off. 

“Anyway,” Race continued, laughing. “None of them really fit her, you know? Anyhow, a few days before, Albert and I had impulsively bought a large box of peaches and ate all thirty-eight of them over the course if two days so--”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Spot waved his hands for Race to stop. “Hang on, go back. You ate 19 peaches… in two days…”

“Yeah, Spotty, keep up.”

“19 peaches? Why?” Spot exclaimed.

“Why not?”

“Touché.”

“Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted.” Race sent Spot a pointed look which Spot met it with an unimpressed gaze of his own which then sent Race into peels of laughter. Spot’s mouth twitched up slightly as Race finally composed himself enough to continue.

“Anyway, I had this giant empty box that had ‘peaches’ written across the side, so when Peaches came along and there was any sudden noise, even someone opening the door, she would jump straight in and wouldn’t come out for hours. Eventually, I just put some blankets and pillows in the bod and I’m pretty sure she loves it more than me.”

“Well, that’s not difficult.” Race slapped his arm and tried to look offended.

“Rude!” Spot laughed at that and Race’s facade broke down. Spot could feel himself grinning stupidly but he couldn’t find it in him to stop.  _ What the fuck? _

“So you named her Peaches.”

“So I named her Peaches.” Race nodded in confirmation. 

“That’s pretty stupid, Tonio.” 

“Hey!” Race said. Spot could see a pretty blush making its way onto his face. “What is it with you and insulting me?”

“Maybe you're just easy to insult.” Race gasped dramatically, hand splaying on his chest.

“You wound me, Spotty.”

Spot was about to bite out a ‘Don’t call me that.’ when there was a rambunctious knock on the door and Race bounced up from the couch.

“That’ll be, Al. Thank you so much. I’ll see you ‘round?” He phrased it as a question, his eyebrows quirking upwards.

“Yeah, Racer. I’ll see ya ‘round.” Race shot him a wink that definitely did  _ not _ make Spot blush at all before turning around and basically flouncing out of the apartment. 

“ALBIE!”

“RACER!” Spot pitied the people who lived across from him, these walls weren’t exactly soundproof. As the rest of their conversation faded out as they walked away, Spot was left alone in his apartment wondering who the fuck Racetrack Higgins thought he was fucking up his feelings.

“Fuck.” He whispered. “I’m so fucked.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls kudos and comment or just one if you feel like it :)  
and if y'all want to talk to me my tumblr's @/hobbitinthetardis  
i might add more parts if i feel like it i have a couple more ideas so stay tuned <3


End file.
